


Thank You And Come Again!

by WeirdAlterEgo



Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, utbetaed we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: “It was Damian, who told me about training such as this,” Bruce begins, looking over his three sons. “And I thought it would be beneficial we try it, too. If nothing else, it should bring us closer, make us anticipate the other’s moves, which can be the difference between life and death out there.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Thank You And Come Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... I hope this lives up to the hype. If it needs more tags, please say so. I'd hate to trigger people. 
> 
> Sorry I couldn't work Jason into this, but... maybe later.
> 
> Again, Damian is 16.

Once Tim is cleaned up, dressed and present, Bruce calls in his two other sons.

He expects no complaints from Dick or Damian, and Bruce counts on these two to make sure Tim won’t raise hell, either.

“It was Damian, who told me about training such as this,” Bruce begins, looking over his three sons. “And I thought it would be beneficial we try it, too. If nothing else, it should bring us closer, make us anticipate the other’s moves, which can be the difference between life and death out there.”

He sees the recognition in the eyes of his two youngest. Damian seems to be unaffected, but Tim looks ready to bolt. Bruce gives Dick a look, and his oldest places a quelling hand on Tim’s shoulders. It doesn’t seem to do much. (But at least now Dick has a good hold on him and can thwart any escape attempts.)

“All right Bruce, you’re freaking Timmy out. Share the deets, what does this training of yours entail?”

“You will be pitted against each other. I think these will be one-on-one fights for the time being. We will be starting small. And to raise the stakes, the winner will finish inside the loser.”

Bruce can see Tim is shaking. Dick’s whole arm is shaking with him. This doesn’t bode well.

“May we use weapons, Father,” Damian asks matter-of-factly.

“Not tonight, I think. Only what you can pick up from the ground.” Bruce offers, and watches as Tim freezes up. “Are you volunteering for the first fight then?”

“Yes, Father.”

Bruce smiles then, as an idea forms in his mind. He smiles at his oldest, who nods back. Tim is herded to Bruce’s side, so he can hold Tim while the first round ends.

“All right then. Dick, if you’d step up to the mat?” He says jovially as he starts the fight.

Damian has no chance of winning, but Dick leads him on right till the end. Watching it reminds him of a cat playing with a mouse, for Dick knows every flaw, every vulnerability of Damian's, and he uses it. His youngest is flat on his back with a hand on his throat before he knows it.

Damian screams angrily, but does not dare to beg.

They use the sit up bench. Dick adjusts it before he gently presses Damian down. Bruce offers Dick a tube of clear lubricant (with a nondescript black plug) and watches from his chair, Tim’s arm in a solid grip as Dick stretches a red-faced Damian while murmuring to him quietly, until the boy quiets and goes lax.

Then Dick enters Damian. They both watch silently as Dick makes a good show of it. He looks gentle as he fucks into his Robin, but Bruce knows from experience that that angle is perfect for rubbing against the prostate.

Soon enough they see Damian starting to wriggle and groan, whimpering from each of Dick’s thrusts as they pick up in speed, and the bench begins to creak as Dick really starts to fuck into the younger boy.

And then Dick stops. Damian turns crimson while Dick pulls out and plugs him up. Dick makes sure to murmur reassurances as he pulls Damian’s pants back up over his erection, patting it gently until Damian pushes him away, red faced and shy.

Bruce tries not to smile as he sees Dick work his blood son. That affection is something many have fallen for before. Dick really is the best choice to tame Damian. Bruce is sure Damian will be eating out of Dick’s hand before the week is over.

And then, as Damian is righted, Bruce pushes Tim forward to the mat.

The fight is well-balanced. Damian is hindered, though not by much, since he has trained just like this before. Tim is terrified, but has enough wits still to work in his favour. It takes minutes for the fight to turn.

Tim loses in minutes. For a second Bruce thinks the boy will faint, but he just stands there, docile, eyes locked on something far away as Damian nudges him to the board. Tim goes down without a fight, suffers his sweats pulled down. Doesn’t make a sound when Damian breaches him without prep. (Bruce expected this would happen, but luckily Tim had been sitting on a dildo bigger than Bruce for the last few hours, so he isn’t worried.)

Damian is inexperienced on this side of things, Bruce can tell. His angle is all wrong, his pushes jerky and short. Bruce can tell when he starts coming, can see Tim’s face turning a blotchy red. So Bruce stands up and goes over, expertly plugging Tim up when Damian pulls out. Rights his clothes, and pushes him back on the mat.

Dick hands Tim his ass in under a minute.

Has the boy on the board before Tim can protest (he is so _deliciously_ dazed Bruce can hardly contain himself), and Dick murmurs gently to him as he enters the horrified boy with a single push. Tim begins to protest as Dick starts to fuck him, arms flailing around as his older brother nails his prostate with each thrust, mewling and crying beautifully as he is fucked within an inch of his life.

Dick, oh he should mind his face, Bruce wants to tell him. Luckily Damian is watching from an angle he cannot see Dick's grin from, only Bruce can. And Bruce _can_ see that smirk, the _glee_ in his eyes as Dick watches his wriggling, mewling brother as he fucks into him, pulling out almost all the way to punch back in, to fuck him until Tim is a gibbering mess. Dick comes into the crying boy and plugs him up with “clumsy” fingers, so Tim squirms and yowls as Dick nails his sweet spot with it.

Tim comes right in from of their hungry eyes as Dick rights him oh so helpfully.

From here on, it’s a no-brainer. Dick wins every time. He fucks Damian again, the boy taking it sweetly, coming on Dick’s cock with an ashamed but glowing face.

Tim is bested and then fucked by Damian, inexpertly again. Bruce makes a note to tell Dick to teach that boy to fuck. No son of Bruce’s should be this bad at sex. This is humiliating. Also, he is useless in this sort of play.

At least, he acquiesces, his blood son can contribute with a deposit of semen to the proceedings, and ensuring Tim is too horrified to pay attention to the next fight.

For Tim loses against Dick again. Watches as Dick pulls down Tim’s sweats so only his buttocks are bared, his front (with his semi) is still clothed as he is pushed down on the board.

Dick draws his spoils out. Bruce knows he only has one more round in him, if he does as that. Watches as Dick takes Tim apart, fucking him through an orgasm, rattling the board with his deep thrusts until he finally speeds it up to spill into his little brother again.

Bruce is happy to note the soft curl of Tim’s distended belly, his glazed expression as he stares while Dick beats Damian again, and fucks him.

Damian takes it well. After all, it’s only his third time. Bruce sees him squirm as Dick nails his prostate (his eldest was raised well), eyes glazed, mouth open and drooling as he takes Dick’s thrusts. Not like he can get away. His toes barely reach the ground, and he has no leverage. He is easy pickings for Dick as he hammers into the boy, coaxing him through an orgasm before he comes himself, plugging the boy back up after.

He rights Damian, putting the wet spot on prominent display before the two boys can face each other again.

It is no surprise when Tim loses again. But Damian is not hard.

Bruce sighs, disappointed. “Dick?”

“Sure thing!” And Dick molds himself to Damian’s back, reaching into his pants to rub against his cock.

Bruce watches his oldest as he masterfully coaxes his youngest to full hardness in seconds. Watches as Dick pulls Tim’s pants down (who is sobbing again) and pulling the plug out, feeds his little brother’s erection into his other little brother.

It doesn’t stop there. Bruce watches avidly as Dick uses his own body to push and tug on Damian, so their brightest gets a better experience this time. Bruce isn’t even surprised when he sees both boys jerk and spots Dick’s hand between the two, a finger sliding inside Tim next to Damian’s erection, working both boys. Dick’s other hand he sees sliding down to Damian’s bottom, pushing and tugging on the plug until both boys are a writhing, whimpering mess, until Damian jerks and freezes with his eyes and mouth wide open, then flops over Tim, entirely spent.

Dick helps pulling Damian out and reinserts the plug into a dazed, moaning Tim, who is so hard and so needy, he can barely stand on his own two legs, trying to grab and hold onto Dick.

Damian is propped up against the wall, still dazed from his latest orgasm, looking for all the world like he had a religious experience. Bruce thinks Dick will have a lot of fun with him, but adjusts his time frame. Dick has his boy’s attention already.

“What do you say to one last round?” Bruce asks Dick, all benevolence.

“I can fight, but you’ll have to finish the winning for me, if you catch my drift.” Dick winks at him.

Bruce chuckles. “I think I can do that.”

Tim can’t even defend himself. He goes down on the mat, eyes vacant, mewling and humping his erection up into his older brother. Who pulls back and herds little filled-up Tim to the fucking board, pushes him down and bares his ass for the whole room to see. For Bruce.

Bruce steps up then, looks at Dick, who is sidling up to Damian, who in turn is starting with glazed eyes and another erection at Tim. Sees as Dick pastes himself against Damian, whispering into his boy’s ear as he reaches towards his cloth-covered erection, and turns towards Tim’s bare ass.

He grabs the plug, works it back and forth for a while, listens to Tim’s wails as he lies trapped over his cock without any leverage to work himself, chuckles. Looks up to see Dick pumping Damian’s erection through his sweats, while his blood son stares at Tim, at his crying face while Bruce plays with him.

He plucks out the plug in a single move, listens to that lovely scream before the stuffs his own cock down Tim’s hungry hole and goes to town. He revels in the choked off groan while he looks over at his other two sons. Dick has both of his hands inside Damian’s pants. One Bruce can see moving languidly, pumping Damian’s erection, the other is in the back, probably playing with the plug from the expression of pure bliss on Damian’s face.

Bruce smiles as he fucks into Tim harder, giving his boy the fucking he absolutely needs. The bench is creaking and shaking, but it can take it. And so can Tim, who is whimpering and groaning again, choking off as he tightens around Bruce’s dick, asshole fluttering sweetly as he comes again.

Bruce fucks him through the aftershocks, making sure to nail his abused prostate again and again until he adds his load to the rest of the family’s, plugging up the weakly mewling boy again after. Watches with avid interest as Dick coaxes Damian through another orgasm across the room, his pants growing wetter.

“We should clean up before dinner.” Bruce tells them all. “Alfred doesn’t like us being late.”

“I’ll help Damian!” Dick offers as he smooths the boy’s shirt down. Damian just stares at his big brother, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, before he looks back at Bruce.

“May we, Father?”

And Bruce smiles his most benign smile of the night. “Of course you may. I trust Dick to help you with whatever you may need.”

And he watches them go.

Dick will keep his blood son fucked out and unable to interfere with Tim from now on, Bruce is sure of that.

And that leaves him with Tim. He leans down to check, but is very happy to see his boy still awake, if a bit checked out. He pulls Tim up, fondling his distended belly, stroking it with loving care, before he reaches out and strokes his tentatively half-hard little cock.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” He tells Tim softly, makes him walk the long way to the showers, enjoying every tortured groan and mewl as the plug undoubtedly rubs at all the right places.

Bruce watches as his boy undresses, helping hold him still as he does. When he is naked, Tim looks at him, staring at him with empty, vacant, tired eyes. Waiting for Bruce’s command.

Bruce’s heart soars.

“Why don’t you relieve that?” Bruce asks and waits with bated breath until Tim’s hand twitches up, until he hesitantly grabs his own erection and starts jerking it, pace picking up as Bruce starts a shower with the perfect temperature, pushing Tim over it, who goes without a word.

Tim is whimpering quietly as he stripes his cock, hips twitching up, stomach sloshing with each pump. He starts speeding up cheeks twitching, and Bruce reaches over to the plug starts playing with it until he sees Tim nearing it, ready for it.

He pulls the plug out just as Tim shoots the first burst, and his boy screams and screams and screams as come spills out of him on both ends.

Bruce steps back and watches as Tim empties out and the boy begins to mechanically wash himself without prompting.

He has so many ideas for his lovely boy, can barely wait for the next chance to play with him again. They are so close now. So, so close.


End file.
